


Love Is Blind.

by Pastaaddict



Series: Heartbeat [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blindness, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Suicide Attempt, Under the name Pastaaddict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastaaddict/pseuds/Pastaaddict
Summary: Feliciano believes that he'll never find his soulmate and, even if he does, he would be better off without him.  Why?  Because Feli's blind!  But it's vital that Feli's therapist, Ludwig shows him the error of his ways.  Why? Because HE'S Feli's soulmate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Hetalia.

 

**_**Love is Blind** _ **

 

Feliciano had long since accepted that he would never feel his heart beat and, although it saddened him, he tried to remain as the bright and bubbly Italian he had been before he lost his sight. A fall from a tree when he was ten had caused damage that prevented signals from the eyes from reaching the brain. The eyes themselves were uninjured but the doctors had said that there was no way to repair the damage. His grandfather and brother helped him as much as they could, helping him to learn to live with his disability and learning to use Braille and echolocation, although some people wondered why Feli said 'Vee~' all the time. His family tried to let Feliciano do as much as he could himself but were ready to help when needed.

When he was fifteen and his friends began to find their soulmates, he fell into depression because he knew that would never happen for him. You found your soulmate when you looked into their eyes and your heart began beating but Feliciano could not look into anyone's eyes and would never find his soulmate which made him wonder what was the point for him. No one ever realised what was going through Feliciano's head because he kept up his happy façade. Things came to a head when he was seventeen when his brother, Lovino came home to find Feliciano a sobbing mess with a knife held to his wrist and neither his brother nor his grandfather left him alone after that and took him to a therapist.

Doctor Elizaveta Héderváry Edelstein, a pretty brown haired, green eyed Hungarian lady married to her Austrian soulmate, Roderich, worked hard to help Feliciano out of his depression and to give him hope for the future. Feliciano no longer felt the need to end his own life but how can he believe in the future when a soulmate would never happen for him.

Feliciano had realised something. While he would not be able to look into the eyes of others, others would be able to look into his and one could be his soulmate but he could not stand the idea of someone being stuck with someone who's heart could never beat for them so he began to keep his eyes closed around strangers. Not everyone found their soulmates or lost them and would sometimes make a life with another who was soulmate-less and he want any soulmate of his to have that chance rather than have the pain of having their heart beat for someone who's heart could never do the same. Only those who had already seen his eyes or had already found their soul mates could see them now because he knew they were not his soul mate so they were safe.

"I'm wondering, Feli," Elizaveta said, during one of their sessions when Feli was twenty. "Why are you so sure that you should never find your soulmate?" Feli sighed.

"My soulmate might find me, Miss Elizaveta," he replied. Elizaveta always told her patients to call her Elizaveta to create an air of trust. "But they want someone who's heart would never beat because I can't see their eyes!"

"Feli," Elizaveta replied. "What makes you think they would care about that, as long as they found you? Besides, there is a theory that when we look into our soulmate's eyes, it's not their eyes that make our hearts beat but subconsciously seeing their souls."

"But I can't see that either," Feli sighed, again. Elizaveta smiled.

"You don't need eyes to see someone's soul, Feli," she replied. "In fact, judging by sight can often blind us to a person's true worth. You should open your eyes and let your soul mate find you! See what happens!" Feli shook his head.

"And what if I do and my heart doesn't beat?" Feli said. "I can't let someone be stuck with me like that, Miss Elizaveta! It's not fair!" This time Elizaveta sighed.

"At least, think about it!" she plead. "Oh, Feli! I won't be here for the next few months so a replacement doctor will be taking over while I'm on maternity leave!" Feliciano knew that this would happen with Elizaveta being eight months pregnant with her first child but he still looked horrified as he was used to Elizaveta and was scared of the idea of seeing a new doctor.

"Maybe I should wait until you come back, Miss Elizaveta,” he suggested. “I don't want to see another doctor, I trust you!" Elizaveta put a comforting hand on Feli's shoulder.

"You can't forgo your sessions for so long, Feli," she replied. "Besides, you can trust my replacement. He's actually Roderich's cousin, Ludwig, and he's a good therapist. Give him a chance, Feli!" Feliciano gave a worried little whine and finally nodded. Elizaveta smiled and gave Feli a hug.

"It'll be fine!" she promised. "You'll see!"

* * *

Doctor Ludwig Beilschmidt had enjoyed the meal that his cousin and his wife had invited him to but now it was time for him and Elizaveta to get down to business. She invited him to their home so they could discuss the patients he would be taking care of while Elizaveta awaited the birth of her baby. A lot of her patients seemed to have issues he had seen before so he did not anticipate any problems.

"Any patients that particularly worry you?" he asked. Elizaveta sighed and produced a file from among the pile in front of them and handed it to him and he opened it.

"Feliciano Vargas," she replied. "He's been my patient for a year, even since his brother caught him trying to commit suicide. He always appeared to be happy so it came as a shock to his family to discover that he'd been suffering from depression from the age of fifteen, from what I've been able to piece together." Ludwig looked over the file and saw one important detail.

"Blind from the age of ten," he noted. "Is that the root of his depression?" Elizaveta shook her head.

"It's part of it but it's not the root cause," she clarified. "He was apparently fine until he reached the age of fifteen when many of the same age around him began finding their soulmates. He believes he can never find his because he can't see anyone's eyes and he kept his depression a secret for two years until it became too much. Thank goodness his brother returned home when he did!"

"Surely his soulmate can find him," Ludwig commented. "If his soulmate's heart begins beating, he'll know that that person is his soulmate!" Elizaveta gave a sad smile.

"He thinks it's unfair to tie them to someone who's heart will never beat for them," she replied. "It's sad, really! He's a lovely person and it's so unfair that this happened to him!"

"Bad things happen to good people!" Ludwig said. "Fair has very little to do with it!"

Elizaveta gazed at her cousin by marriage. Ludwig was a handsome blonde, blue eyed man who had yet to find his own soulmate. He looked like an unlikely therapist but he was good at it and she hoped he could get Feliciano to trust him and help him. It would be great if it turned out that Ludwig was Feliciano's soulmate but she could not have everything.

"Feli will need careful handling," she told him. "I'm the only therapist he's ever visited and he was very reluctant to see another one. He keeps his eyes closed around people he doesn't know or those without their soulmate to avoid 'trapping' his own into a life with a blind man who believes his heart will never beat for them. It's a shame because he has beautiful eyes but he thinks his soulmate would be better off finding someone else without a soulmate to build a life with!"

This Feliciano Vargas was probably trying to be selfless but Ludwig thought it was selfish of him to make such a decision on behalf of his unknown soulmate. He, himself, would give anything to find his soul mate, even one who would never have a beating heart. Still, maybe he should not make such a snap judgement, after all, he had not met the man yet.

* * *

Ludwig had just finished up with one of Elizaveta's patients and he had a few minutes before his last appointment which was with Feliciano Vargas and Ludwig had taken a long look at Feli's file. Parents deceased, one older brother and a grandfather. Elizaveta's notes described a young man who hid a lot of pain behind a bubbly, happy front who increasingly isolated himself visually from everyone around him to prevent his soulmate from finding him. It had to stop before the loneliness drove Feliciano to suicide again.

There was a knock on the office door and Ludwig called for the visitor to come in. The door opened and a man stood in the doorway. A small man with auburn hair with a big curl growing out on the left and an all-too-bright smile on his face that could fool anyone into thinking he was happy but Ludwig had been forewarned and he could see hints that it was forced. He could not see if the smile reached the man's eyes because his eyes were closed. 'So this is Feliciano Vargas!' Ludwig thought. Feliciano was a beautiful young man who needed help if he was ever going to be a part of the world he was separating himself from.

"Come in, Feliciano," Ludwig said. Elizaveta had told him to use first names with Feli to get him to trust him. Feliciano said 'Vee~' and came forward, almost unerringly, to the couch in front of the chair in which Ludwig sat but remained standing as if waiting for something.

"Please sit down," Ludwig invited and Feliciano sat on the couch. "I'm Doctor Beilschmidt but you can called me Ludwig!" Feliciano's ears could make out the warmth in Doctor Ludwig's voice in an attempt to be as friendly as possible. He sounded nice and German and Elizaveta seemed to think a lot of him so the least he could do was give him a chance.

"Ciao, Mr Ludwig!" Feliciano greeted. "Miss Elizaveta told me about you. Her husband is your cousin, right?"

"That's right, Feliciano!" Ludwig confirmed. "She's told me about you too but I want you to tell about yourself."

"Well," Feliciano began. "My full name is Feliciano Veneziano Vargas and I'm twenty years old, I have an older fratello called Lovino and a grandfather called Romulus, I've been blind since I was ten and I've been Miss Elizaveta's patient for over a year."

"And the reason why you began your sessions with Elizaveta?" Ludwig knew but he want Feliciano to tell him, to trust him with the story but Feliciano's all too bright smile finally faltered and he lapsed into silence. He did not want to talk about that with Doctor Beilschmidt, he had only just met him and it had taken months for Feliciano to open up to Elizaveta about it so he did not want to reopen that particular wound. Ludwig could sense that Feliciano was withdrawing and that pursuing this subject right now might send Feliciano straight out the door so he decided to pull back.

"You don't have to tell me now if you don't want to," Ludwig told him and Feliciano visibly relaxed. "What about why you never open your eyes?" Feli shrugged.

"There's no need to," he replied. "I've no more vision when my eyes are open than when they're closed. Besides, if I keep my eyes open …..." Feliciano trailed off as he realised he was about to reveal more than he wanted to.

"Your soulmate might see them?" It was phrased as a question but Ludwig was telling Feliciano that he knew about his obsession of making sure he did not tied his potential soulmate to him for life. Feliciano gave a slight whimper.

"I can't see anybody's eyes," he replied, sorrowfully. "My heart will never beat so it's better that my soulmate never finds me and they can make a life with someone else who hasn't got a soulmate."

"Feliciano, you might think that what you're doing is for the best," Ludwig said. "But are you sure that you're doing the right thing? Is it fair to leave your soulmate wondering why they never found you? Even if they make another life for themselves, it will still be someone who's heart doesn't beat for them!"

"But they'll know it's not suppose to," Feliciano replied. "What would it be like if they did find me and they know that my heart should be beating but doesn't? How long before they become bitter about it and grow to resent me?" Ludwig made a note that there was a hidden pessimistic streak in Feliciano's personality. That he believed that his soulmate might ultimately reject him because his lack of sight prevented his heart from beating. Speaking from his own experience, Ludwig would just be glad if he found his soulmate, even if their heart never beat, especially for a reason like Feliciano's.

"You don't know that would happen," Ludwig said. "Your soulmate might just be so happy to find you that they won't care that your heart doesn't beat, especially for such a reason." Feliciano just put his head down.

"I'm too scared to try," he whispered. Ludwig sighed and realised he had a lot of work to do with this young man because he had been left alone too long with this poisonous idea running around in his head and it would take a while to dis-spell it. Life was full of chances and Feliciano had to take a chance if he would ever live a normal life. Believing in the worst case scenario would only hold him back so Ludwig had to encourage whatever Feliciano had in the way of optimism.

"When you first went blind?" Ludwig asked. "What was the reaction? I mean how did your family and friends feel about your blindness?" Feliciano looked up and tilted his head as he thought about it.

"Lovi and Nonno did everything they could to help me," he replied. "It was hard for them at first but they wouldn't let me feel sad or down and they helped me learn to do things for myself so I wouldn't have to depend on others so much."

"And your friends?"

"They came to visit me and to cheer me up," Feliciano said. "But I lost touch with them when I was sent to a school for the blind."

"Did you make new friends at this school?" Ludwig asked.

"Si!" Feli replied, smiling. "I made lots of friends there and I learnt a of skills like echolocation so I don't need a guide dog to move around."

"This echolocation is the 'Vee~' sound you make?" Feliciano nodded.

"These friends at the blind school," Ludwig continued. "Did any of them find their soulmates?" Feliciano's smile slipped again and he nodded.

"S Si," he replied. "A few of them did." Ludwig made another note in Feli's file.

"Did any of them not want to find their soulmate?"

"There was one," Feli admitted. "His name was Vash. He said there was no point in looking for his soulmate if his heart was never going to beat and he wasn't interested in making a life with anyone, anyway. He said he had his little sister to look after and that was enough for him." Ludwig wrote that down. It looked like a stray comment had kicked off this self-isolation of Feliciano's and it had been going on for years. This Vash sounded like he was not looking for a partner, a life that might suit him but did not suit a personality like Feliciano.

"Have you kept in contact with the friends who found soulmates?" Ludwig asked. Feli lowered his head again, shaking it and Ludwig suspected that would be the case. Having cut himself from finding his own soulmate, it would be painful to be around friends who had not taken the same course.

"Perhaps you should try contacting some of them," Ludwig suggested. He had very little doubt that these friends would still be with their mates and probably happy. It would help Feliciano if he could discover a blind friend who was in a successful relationship with their soulmate. Feliciano shrugged but, maybe he would see if he could get in touch with some of his old friends, just to see what was going on in their lives.

"That's all for this session, Feliciano," Ludwig said, looking at the clock on the wall. "See the secretary about your appointment next week and please! Think about what we've discussed." Feliciano nodded and stood up, knowing the office like the back of his hand and made his way to the door.

"Thank you, Mr Ludwig," Feliciano said, from the door. "I'll see you next week, Arrivederci!" The door closed behind him.

Ludwig sighed. Feliciano was going to be a complicated case, so set he was on keeping away from his soulmate to 'save' them that he was cutting himself and his unknown soulmate off from being happy and Ludwig hoped he could help turn him away from such a path.

Feliciano had been his last patient so he picked up his patient files and left the office to take them to the secretary to refile. As he went into the outer office, he saw Feliciano talking to the young woman as she arranged his next appointment while they chatted and smiled as Feliciano was one of her favourites among the patients to come to the centre. Then Feliciano turned to leave and Ludwig realised that his eyes were open as they accidentally looked into his and he agreed with Elizaveta that Feliciano did have beautiful eyes, the colour of amber gold.

__Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump!_ _

Ludwig's hand went to his chest in shock as the unexpected but long-awaited thump pounded in his chest and he looked up in time to see Feliciano 'Vee~'-ing out the door.

__Feliciano was his soulmate!_ _

Ludwig had a soulmate that, right now, was fighting fate with every fibre of his being. This had just got a whole lot more complicated.

 


	2. Love Is Blind Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig take a big risk.

 

** _**Love is Blind Pt2** _ **

  
  


"This Doctor Beilschmidt could be right," Romulus commented as he, Feli and Lovino ate their evening meal together that night. "You should get in touch with one of your mated friends from school. You can't live your life on what ifs, my boy and you can't live it alone!"

"I'm not alone, Nonno!" Feliciano denied, twirling pasta round his fork. "I have you and Lovi!"

"Feli, I always won't be here," Romulus replied. He knew Feli hated it when he talked like that but it was true. He was quite healthy but he was getting on in years and no one lives forever. "And Lovi will have his own life to lead, eventually." Neither Romulus or Lovino had told Feliciano that Lovino had found his soul mate, an oblivious but happy Spaniard called Antonio Carriedo and they would have to tell Feliciano soon. They were just afraid of how he would react to the idea, or rather Lovino was, and Lovino felt the need to hide it from him and he felt guilty about it.

"Nonno's right, fratello," Lovino agreed. "Stop being an idiota and find your soulmate!" He desperately wanted to be with his soulmate, although he would never come right out and tell the oblivious idiot but while Feliciano continued with his misguided idea of hiding from his own soulmate, Lovino felt stuck and it made him grumpy. Well, more grumpy than normal. Romulus indicated for Lovino to back off before he pushed Feli too far and Lovino nodded and calmed down.

"I can look some of your old friends on Facebook or Twitter," he offered. Even Feliciano had a Facebook account that Lovino and Romulus helped him with so maybe some of his old school friends had on too. "See how they're getting on now and if they're happy with their soulmates or not. Come on, we'll do it now!" He dragged Feliciano up to their room and Romulus began clearing the dinner table when there was a knock on the door.

Romulus put the plates he had picked up back on the table and went to the front door to find a blonde haired, blue eyed man standing on his doorstep. Ludwig had debated the way to handle this and decided to talk to Feliciano's grandfather, hopefully with Feliciano absent. He wanted the grandfather's advice before he came forward as Feli's soulmate.

"Mr Vargas?" he asked and Romulus nodded. "I'm Doctor Ludwig Beilschmidt. I've just taken over your grandson's care from Doctor Edelstein." Romulus held out his hand for Ludwig to shake.

"Come in, Doctor," Romulus invited. "Feliciano is up in his room with Lovino. I'll call him down for you."

"Actually, I came to see you," Ludwig replied, stepping through the door. "There's been a development and I need your help before I reveal it to Feliciano." Romulus was intrigued and directed Ludwig to the living room. He offered Ludwig a beer which he accepted and they sat down facing each other.

"How can I help you, Doctor?" Romulus asked.

"Please call me Ludwig," Ludwig replied. "As you know, Feliciano had his first session with me today. When it was over, I left my office to take some files back to the secretary and Feliciano was still there. When he turned to leave, his eyes were open and they met mine and ….."

"You're Feli's soulmate." Romulus said, matter-of-factly. Ludwig nodded.

"It was a shock, I can tell you," he told Romulus. "I've been waiting to find my soulmate for so long and it turns out be to someone who didn't want to find me." Romulus pursed his lips.

"He'll have to know!" he replied. "Feli has been avoiding this for five years but now it's happened, he'll have to face it. He started your heart and he has to take responsibility now. He can't avoid it!"

"I'm just concerned of how he'll react when I tell him," Ludwig admitted. "He was so against this!" Romulus had to admit that he was concerned too! Feli seemed happy but he knew his grandson carried a lot of pain inside and he could be surprisingly bull-headed when he got an idea in his head and this idea of being a burden to his soulmate had had a long time to fester, despite all efforts to convince Feli that he was wrong. Feli needed a strong hand to steer him in the right direction and fate would not have chosen Ludwig for no reason.

"My advice!" Romulus offered. "Tell him and don't let him push you away because he'll try to, thinking he's doing the right thing. Don't try to force him too much but he needs to accept this. For his sake and his fratello's!"

"His bruder's?"

"Lovino's found his own soulmate," Romulus revealed. "But he hasn't told Feli because he's scared of how Feli will react. This happening now could be a blessing in disguise because Feli will have face up to having a soul mate and Lovino will no longer have to hide his!" Ludwig gave a considering hum.

"When do I tell him?"

"No time like the present!"

* * *

Lovino was searching for the names of soulmates of any of Feli's old friends from the blind school he had gone to. It took a while but finally he found someone.

"Here's one," he said. "Alice Kirkland! She was one of your friends, wasn't she?"

"Si," Feliciano replied. "What does it say?"

"Well …."

"Feli!"

Their grandfather's voice came up the stairs. Feliciano made his way to the door with the experience of years of moving around a room that was kept the same way all the time and opened the door.

"Si, Nonno!"

"Can you come down for a moment?" Romulus called. Feli hesitated for a moment, wanting to find out what had happened in his old friend's life since they parted company.

"Go on!" Lovino encouraged. "This will still be here. Go see what Nonno wants!" Feli left and made his way down the stairs, knowing the house like the back of his hand. He went into the lounge and said, "Si, Nonno?"

"We have a visitor, Feli," he heard his grandfather say. Feli could hear someone else breathing in the room and turned toward the sound.

"Hello, Feliciano!"

"Mr Ludwig!" Feliciano was surprised to hear Ludwig's voice, having seen him just that day. "What are you doing here?" Romulus turned to Ludwig.

"I'll leave the two of you alone," he said and left the room. Feliciano heard his grandfather's footstep fade in the direction of the door and did not understand why he had left him alone with Ludwig.

"I think we should sit down, Feliciano," Ludwig said, taking Feli's arm and guiding him to a seat, not because he was blind but in a effort to look out for his soulmate and Feli allowed it. Ludwig sat beside him.

"Feliciano, something happened when you were leaving today," Ludwig decided not to mess around with small talk but to get straight to the point before he lost his resolve. He was not looking forward to Feli's reaction. "I came out of the office when you just leaving. Your eyes were open." Feli was not sure he liked the sound of this.

"S Si," he stammered. Ludwig took Feliciano's hand and put it on his chest.

"I saw into your eyes," Ludwig said, simply as Feliciano felt the heartbeat under his hand.

Feliciano began to breath quickly. This was wrong! He had been guarding against this for five years and he had only just met Ludwig! This was not right!

"No!" he began panicking. "No! This can't be happening! I... I... No! I'm not trapping anyone like this!" Feliciano ripped his hand away from Ludwig's chest, shot up from his chair and tried to run from the room but he moved too fast to judge where everything was and tripped over a stool. He would have fallen if Ludwig had not caught him and brought him back up into his chest but Feliciano began to fight him.

"Let me go!" he wept, trying to push himself away. "I can't do this! I can't condemn you to a life with someone who's heart will never beat! Please let me go!" But Ludwig refused to do what Feliciano demanded and did what Romulus suggested. He would not let Feli push him away and just kept hold of him, physically holding the distraught Italian against his chest.

"It's too late, Feli!" he said as Feliciano continued to struggle. "My hearts beating now! It's beating for you! No one's going to accept a man who's heart beats for someone who's still alive! There's only you now!" Feliciano began to cry and Ludwig put his hand on Feli's head and held it against his chest and rested his chin on top of Feli's head while Feli sobbed out his woes.

"It will be all right, Feliciano!" he said, comfortingly. "I know your heart will never beat but I know that, if it did, it would be beating for me and that's enough. Give us a chance, Feli!" Feli hiccupped and sniffed, trying to absorb what had happened but he felt overwhelmed. It was too much at once and he needed to think.

"I need time!" he insisted. "I never wanted this to happen! Please, give me time!" Ludwig did not want to let Feli get away from him but the therapist in him said that he needed to give Feli space or he would break.

"I give you the time you need," he replied, stroking Feliciano's hair. "But remember! You're my soulmate and that won't change. We were chosen for each other for a reason and I promise, I'll never resent you for something you can't help!" Feli sniffed and pulled away. This time, Ludwig let him go and Feli stepped away.

"Give me until our next appointment," Feliciano begged. "I promise I'll give you an answer then." Ludwig held out his hand and cupped Feli's cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

"All right," he agreed, reluctantly. He had the feeling that if he pushed Feliciano too far, he would lose him. "Just don't make a decision that could make us both unhappy!" Feliciano wiped his eyes and left the room. Watching his soulmate walk away from him was the hardest thing Ludwig had ever had to do.

"You handled that well, boy," Romulus said coming back into the room.

"You were listening!"

"You didn't think I would be far away, did you," Romulus replied. "If you tried to force Feli to agree with you, he'd have run. I know my grandson! He'll make the right choice!" Ludwig wished he was so sure but he did not know Feli that well.

"I hope so!"

* * *

Feliciano drifted back up the stairs to his room in a haze of disbelief of how his life had suddenly turned upside down in a matter of minutes. Lovino turned round when the bedroom door opened to see his little fratello come in and knew immediately that something was amiss. Feli's face was white and his eyes were red rimmed.

"What's wrong with you, idiota?"

"Mr Ludwig," Feli sniffed. "He came and said he saw my eyes and his heart started beating!" Lovino stared at Feli.

"You've found your soulmate!" he blurted. "He's German, isn't he? Aren't they potato loving bastards?" Fresh beads of moisture fell from Feli's eyes.

"I didn't want him to find me," he said, tearfully. "Now he's stuck with me, a blind man without a beating heart. I've trapped him!" Lovino lost patience with his fratello's melodramatics.

"Don't be stupid!" Lovino snorted. "I doubt he feels trapped, probably thankful he's found you! You really think you being blind would make your soulmate reject you! Come here, idiota!" Feliciano made his way over to Lovino who pulled him down to sit beside him in front of his laptop.

"Here's one of your friends," he read off the screen. "You remember Alice Kirkland, don't you?"

"Si," Feliciano replied. "She was a good friend."

"Well, she and her soulmate got married," Lovino said, staring at the information. "She's Alice Bonnefoy now. And expecting her first child! She and her husband seem very happy!" Feliciano looked thoughtful.

"And there's Yao Wang!" Lovi continued. "He and his soul mate, Ivan Braginski have been together for four years and getting married this year. And there's another! And another! Everyone I've found up to now is happy with their soulmates. I haven't found everyone but I've found enough!" Feliciano was lost in thought. Would it be all right? Could it work for him as it seemed to have worked for his old school friends?

"Give your soulmate a chance!" Lovino ordered. "Even if he is a Potato Bastard!"

* * *

_ _ A week later... _ _

Ludwig nervously awaited his next appointment and he had been nervous all day. He had managed to hide it from his other patients but now he was waiting for Feliciano to arrive and his nervousness was on full display. What would he say? What decision had he made about their future?

Ludwig had done what Feli asked and gave him time but there had been times that he was ready to march back to Feli's house and just take his soulmate home with him but his irresponsible older brother, Gilbert told him not to be an unawesome idiot and let Feli have his space. Ludwig was just glad their discussion took place over the phone from Canada otherwise he would be in for non-stop ribbing, twenty-four-seven. But it had been a long week of anticipation and apprehension, alone with his beating heart.

His thoughts were disturbed by a knock on the door and he tried to compose himself before calling out, "Come in!"

The door opened slowly and Feliciano stood there, his eyes opened now, beautiful but staring at seemly nothing. He just stood in the doorway, making no attempt to move beyond it.

"Come in, Feli," Ludwig said, softly. Feli looked like he had not slept much and it hurt Ludwig to think of his soulmate suffering as much as he had this last week. Feli shuffled forward, closed the door behind him and 'Vee~'ed. He made his way to the couch and sat down without being told to but he sat on the edge, stiff as a board.

Neither of them said anything for a moment and it was an awkward silence. Ludwig wanted Feli to tell him his decision but was afraid to ask. Feli, on the other hand, did not know how to start or how to phrase what he was going to say. He had spent the week looking up other old friends from the blind school to see how their lives were like now and it was encouraging but he had lived with this fear for five years and it was hard letting it go but his hand had been forced by fate.

"Ludwig …..," he began.

"Yes, Feli!"

"I didn't want this to happen," he admitted. "You know that but it has and now we have no choice but to see it through. And you're right! No one will want a mate who's heart is beating for someone who's still alive so I have no choice but to accept you as my soulmate!"

Ludwig frowned. This was not what he wanted, for Feli to feel he had to agree. Feli always said he did not want to trap anyone but it felt, to Ludwig, like Feli was the one trapped and he now knew how Feli felt

"Feli, I don't want you to feel like you have to do this," he replied. "I want you to do this because you want to, otherwise we're doomed to failure." Ludwig was sure that, while he would never regret it, Feli would grow to resent the situation and him and might, one day, walk away.

"Let's compromise," Ludwig suggested. "Let's us try for a little while to see how things work. No commitment. If it's not working, we walk away! What do you say?"

This was the biggest gamble Ludwig had ever taken because he would have to find a way to convince Feli that they could be happy together but, if he did not succeed, Feli could still leave but at least, this way, Feli would not hate him at the end of it all.

But if Feli did walked away and Ludwig had to live without his soulmate, it might very well destroy him.

* * *

Feliciano was stunned into silence by Ludwig's proposal. He felt sure Ludwig would accept what he had decided and not let him go but Ludwig was giving Feli a chance to let him go if it did not work out instead. He had resigned himself to a life with a mate that might slowly grow to hate him but... This could work! A trial period might help them both. Feli, to determine if things would work, Ludwig, to see if they would not.

Feli felt like he had room to breathe again and nodded.

"I think that's a good idea," he agreed. "How long for?"

"Let's give it a few months for a start," Ludwig replied, relieved that Feli was agreeing to what he suggested. "See how it goes!" Feliciano nodded and Ludwig finally smiled. It would give him time to work on Feli and make him see that, not only could it work, they could be very happy together.

As he pulled Feli into his arms and hugged him, he decided that his little Italian soulmate's resolve would not stand a chance, if Ludwig had anything to do with it!

 


	3. Love Is Blind Pt3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feli and Ludwig have an awkward first day together.

 

**_**Heartbeat Love Is Blind Pt 3** _ **

 

It was decided that it would be best for Feliciano to move in with Ludwig for the trial period and Lovino was not very happy about it but Romulus insisted that the new soul mates needed time alone together. But that did not mean that Lovino had to like it!

"You better take care of my fratello, Potato Bastard!" he warned, carrying Feliciano's suitcases down the stairs. He had been helping Feliciano to pack some clothes and personal items and other things would be collected later. Ludwig arrived at the diagnosis that Lovino had issues with new people or, as his Japanese friend, Kiku Honda would say, he was a tsundere!

"I promise, nothing will happen to him," Ludwig swore as Romulus pulled his youngest grandson into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you, my boy!" he said with a tear in his eye and then whispered in Feliciano's ear. "You wouldn't have found your soulmate if you weren't meant to and Ludwig seems happy to have found you so don't throw this chance away!"

"I'll try not to, Nonno," Feliciano whispered back and his grandfather let him go. Ludwig took the suitcases from Lovino who reluctantly released them.

"Hurt him and I'll hunt you down, jerk!" Lovino groused and followed his grandfather as he lead Feliciano outside to Ludwig's car, followed by Ludwig. While Ludwig put Feliciano's luggage in the boot, Romulus opened the passenger door and, before Feli got in, Romulus hugged him one last time.

"Arrivederci, Feli!" He said and Lovino looked at Feli over his grandfather's shoulder.

"If the bastard makes you miserable," he said. "Let me know and I'll come get you!" Romulus gave him a not-too-gentle nudge with his elbow to shut him up and helped Feli into the car. Ludwig got into the driver's side while Romulus shut Feli's door as Ludwig started the car and pulled away, looking back in the rear view mirror at Romulus waving happily and Lovino scowling while flipping him off. He had such a charming future brother-in-law!

Feliciano sat in silence as he contemplated the unknown future he was being driven to!

* * *

Feliciano felt the road rumbling under the wheels of Ludwig's car as he was driven to a new and unknown life which was a little frightening for him, even if it could prove to be temporary. All his life and especially since he lost his sight, he had always had his grandfather and, apart from when Lovino went to college, his fratello was never far away either but now he was without both and with the soulmate he had tried to avoid finding. Ludwig was also an unknown factor, Feli had only known him for a week so he had no idea what Ludwig was like when he was not being a therapist. Was he as nice as he seemed or was he actually mean? Even cruel? Why had he agreed to this? It was too late now!

Ludwig gave his passenger a sideways look and wondered what was going through Feli's head. He could guess that Feli would be apprehensive of facing a situation he had put so much effort into avoiding and he could not help but feel a twinge of anger that Feliciano had selfishly made a decision about them that he was entitled to be apart of, they were soulmates after all and all decisions about their life was for both of them to make, no matter how much Feli thought he was sparing Ludwig future heartache.

Then Ludwig began to wonder if his lack of heartbeat was the only thing that was bothering Feliciano. Feli might believe that was why he had resisted looking for Ludwig and that might be a big part of it but Ludwig was thinking about Feli's life as a whole. Blind from the age of ten, the only people who had been permanently in his life were his grandfather and brother. Finding a soulmate was a massive upheaval, albeit an often welcome one, for a sighted person but, for a blind person, it meant going into, not only a new life but a new life they could not see which must be frightening for them.

So maybe Feliciano's resistance was being fed by a sub-conscious fear of the unknown. If that was the case then Ludwig felt more optimistic about his chances of persuading Feliciano that they could work. By agreeing to the compromise, Feliciano had taken the first step to overcoming that fear and Ludwig vowed that, with his help, Feliciano would eventually crush it.

* * *

"We're here!" Ludwig's voice cut across Feliciano's train of thought as he felt the car stop. They had not spoken at all on the journey as Feliciano had been lost in his own world while Ludwig felt that Feli needed his space. Ludwig knew they would have to talk but he would get Feli settled first. Feli heard Ludwig's door open and felt the car shift as Ludwig climbed out and the door shut after him. Footsteps sounded around the car and came to Feli's door and he felt cool air touch his skin as the door opened and Ludwig's hand gently took his arm.

"I lead you to the house," he said, softly as Feliciano swung his legs out of the door and climbed out. It reminded him of when he first lost his sight and he had to be guided everywhere and he hated it but, until he learnt the area and where things were, he would have to allow it. Ludwig steered his Italian soulmate into the three story house that was Ludwig and his brother, Gilbert's home. Ludwig opened the front door and led Feliciano in, shutting the door behind them and taking him to the sitting room and leading him to a seat.

"Stay here!" Ludwig said. It would not do for Feli to wander around a house he did not know and potentially hurt himself. "I'll be back soon. I'm just going to get your luggage out of the car!" Feli nodded and Ludwig gave Feli's arm a reassuring squeeze before leaving Feli to get an impression of the house. The house smelt like it had been cleaned recently, possible before Ludwig came to collect him. It was sweet that Ludwig would want his house to be nice for him, even if he could not see it. Then a new smell came in and Feli knew what it was even before he heard the growl.

* * *

After Ludwig returned with Feli's suitcase and had put them in the bedroom, he came back to find his German Shepherd, Berlitz, growling at the stranger in the sitting room and Feliciano clinging to the arms of the chair that Ludwig sat him in with fright.

"Berlitz!" he ordered. "Runter! _(Down, boy!)_ " Berlitz looked at his master and stopped growling, lying down on the floor. Feliciano was so glad to hear Ludwig's voice and he heard his footsteps come toward him and felt his warm hand cover one of his.

"I'm sorry!" Ludwig apologised. "I forgot to tell you about Berlitz. He only growled at you because you're in my house and he doesn't know you. Berlitz, Ran! _(Heel!)_ " Berlitz came to sit at his master's feet and Ludwig took Feli's hand and held it out for Berlitz to smell. Berlitz sniffed at Feli's fingers, decided that if his master approved of this person then he would too and pushed his nose under Feliciano's hand to be petted. Feliciano felt the soft fur under his hand and warily petted the dog, becoming less frightened when the dog did not turn round and bite him. Then he felt two paws on his knees and he laughed when a big doggy tongue licked him across the face. Ludwig was happy that Berlitz seemed to like Feli almost right away, he did not always take to strangers and he petted Berlitz to reward him. But now he and Feli needed to talk and Berlitz would be in the way.

"Geh spielen! _(Go play!)_ " he ordered and Berlitz ran out of the room while Ludwig knelt down beside Feli's chair and took his hand again.

"Feli," he began and hesitated for a moment. "I know this must be frightening but I'm here for you and we'll go slowly and take things as they come. Do you have any questions?" Feliciano's apprehension eased a little at Ludwig's words and the soft tone in his voice but he had one immediate concern.

"Where will I be sleeping?" he asked. As his soulmate, Ludwig might want Feliciano to sleep in his bed but Feli was not comfortable with that just yet. It was not just the suddenness of finding Ludwig, he was a complete innocent, having resisted all romantic encounters and the idea of sleeping with someone in an intimate setting left him feeling nervous and embarrassed. Ludwig could hear the nerves in Feli's voice and he had given it some thought before going to collect Feli. Feli would be uncomfortable if they were in the same bed but putting him in his own room was out of the question until he knew the house. He hoped Feli would accept the compromise he had come up with.

"You'll be in my room with me," he replied and Feli immediately stiffened. "You don't know the house well enough for you to be in your own room, right now. However..." Ludwig continued. "... we'll be in separate beds for now. We need to get to know each other before we think about anything more intimate. Is that all right with you?"

Feliciano was surprised that Ludwig had considered sleeping arrangements before bringing him into his home and, while the arrangements were not ideal, Feliciano had not looked forward to having to wait in his room in the morning for Ludwig to come get him to take him around the house and the fact he would have his own bed helped.

"Si," he nodded. Ludwig smiled and cupped Feliciano's cheek.

"It will be all right. Feli," he promised. Feli's skin felt soft under his hand and he was tempted to kiss Feli's even softer looking lips but he resisted. He did not want to push Feliciano too far, too soon.

"Let's get you unpacked," he said instead.

* * *

Feliciano had not brought a great deal with him so the unpacking was done fairly quickly. Ludwig had cleared a set of drawers for Feli's use and Ludwig was amazed that Feli always knew what he had pulled out of his suitcase and he put his underwear in the top drawer, tops in the second and his pants in the bottom. Shoes, he place just under the bed he would be sleeping in. Ludwig offered to unpack for him but Feliciano declined and did it himself and Ludwig quickly realised he did that so he knew what was where.

Then Ludwig took Feli on a tour of the house and Feli began to take note of the layout. Ludwig's room had an on-suite but there was another bathroom on one side and a guest room on the other. Another set of stairs went up to the second floor where there was another bathroom, another guest room and a bedroom belonging to Ludwig's brother, Gilbert.

Downstairs, beside the sitting room, was the hallway, the kitchen and the dining room. There was also the basement which double as a utility room with a washing machine and dryer and Feli thought that he would be able to memorise the layout in a few days, then he would get Ludwig to take him out so he could get used to the local area.

It was time for dinner and Feli sat at the kitchen table while Ludwig bustled around, making bratwurst and potatoes and Feli could smell the food cooking. He would prefer a plate of pasta but he doubted Ludwig had the ingredients but there would be time for that later.

"Would you like a beer?" Ludwig asked and Feli nodded. He needed something to help calm his nerves and he would have like wine but he did not know if Ludwig drank wine and he did not want to embarrass him by asking for something he could not provide. Ludwig opened a bottle of beer, poured it into a glass for Feli and put the glass into his hand.

"Grazie!" Feli thanked him and took a sip while Ludwig began dishing out the food.

"It's ready!" he announced and put Feli's plate down in front of him. "Be careful, the plate is hot!" Feli put his hands of either side of the table and brought them in until he felt the knife and fork on either side of the plate and picked them up then he used the knife and fork to find the plate in the same way. He stabbed the bratwurst with the fork and cut into it then put the piece in his mouth and chewed. Ludwig began his own meal and savoured each mouthful. Bratwurst was his favourite which was why he made it for Feli but he wondered now if, perhaps, Feli might have liked something else.

"What's your favourite food, Feli?" he asked so he could make it for him next time.

"Oh, pasta!" Feli replied, enthusiastically. "With a good Italian wine!" Ludwig was a little disappointed with himself that he had not ask earlier.

"I'm sorry I didn't make that for your first meal in my home," he said.

"No, this is good!" Feli reassured him, spearing a potato and putting it in his mouth.

"I guess we have a lot to learn about each other," Ludwig commented as Feli chewed. Feli swallowed and hummed. Ludwig seemed to want to do everything he could to make Feli happy and Feli decided that it was time he reciprocated.

"Tell me about your family," he said, feeling it was a good way to get to know Ludwig. "You know about mine but I don't know much about yours." Ludwig took a sip of his own beer and put the glass down.

"Like you, my parents are dead," he replied. "There's only me and my older brother, Gilbert who's in Canada right now, skiing. He'll be there another week."

"And what's he like?" Feli asked.

"Loud, obnoxious, always up to something," Ludwig said. "Thinks he's awesome and says so every other minute. I sometimes think that _I_ should have been the older brother because, at times, it's like dealing with a seven year old. An immature one!" Feliciano giggled at Ludwig's description of his older sibling.

"I bet you still love him though, right?" he said. Ludwig smiled.

"Ja," he admitted. "He has his good points! He's there when you really need him and he's a hard worker when motivated. And I know he cares so I could do worse for a brother!"

"Lovino's like that," Feli replied. "I know you didn't get the best impression of him but he's wary around new people. He made some friends in school but they only wanted things from him. When he had nothing else they wanted, they turned away from him and abandoned him so now he doesn't trust anyone easily. The only people who can really get close to him now are me and Grandpa."

Ludwig thought about what Romulus had told him about Lovino finding his soul mate but decided that it was up to Lovino to tell Feli that news. They finished their meals and Ludwig began to wash the dishes with Feli insisting on drying them but broke a plate when he went to put it down because he was not used to the kitchen and where the work surfaces were and became upset. Ludwig took him to the sitting room to calm him down and told him it was all right then he finished the dishes and swept away the broken plate while Feli calmed himself by sitting and petting Berlitz. It seemed such a little thing to get upset over but Ludwig realised that it had been a long, emotional day for Feli, For both of them, really and it was not over yet because, despite the separate beds, retiring for the night was going to be really awkward.

* * *

Ludwig kept his back to Feli as he dressed for bed, resisting the urge to look round at his soulmate because this was awkward as it was but when Ludwig finally turned round, Feli was still stood by his bed, fully dressed.

"What's wrong, Feli?" he asked. "Can't find your sleepwear?" Ludwig had no idea what Feli wore to bed, not seeing Feli unpack anything but it had to be somewhere.

"Well," Feli replied and then went bright red. "Hmm...you see...er..." And he blushed even harder and squeezed his eyes tight.

"I don't have any sleepwear!" he blurted. "I don't wear anything to bed!"

This time Ludwig went red at the thought of his soulmate sleeping in the next bed naked and all kinds of scenarios went through his mind, all M-rated and had to pull his mind out of the gutter if he was going to get any sleep tonight. He went to one of his drawers and pulled out a pair of sleeping pants and put them into Feli's hands.

"You can borrow these," he said. "They'll be big on you but it's better than nothing. We'll sort out something else for tomorrow night." Ludwig steered Feli toward the en-suite bathroom to change because he was not sure he could keep his back to Feli for a second time.

A few minutes later, Feli opened the door and came out, carrying the clothes he had taken off, the string on the sleeping pants pulled around his waist and the legs trailing on the floor, his chest bare to Ludwig's vision. Not very muscular but what he had was toned and defined with olive tanned skin that made Ludwig's mouth go dry. Ludwig guided Feli back to the bed and took his clothes from him, dropping them into the laundry basket as Feli climbed into bed. Ludwig went to his own bed and climbed in, aware of the Italian man in the next bed, despite lying down with his back to Feli.

"Buona Notte, Ludwig," Feli called to him. Feli was as aware of Ludwig as Ludwig was of him and he found it hard to settle. Would Ludwig continue to be the gentleman he had been all day or would he reach for him in the night? Feliciano did not think that Ludwig would do such a thing but it made him want to keep on the sleeping pants, despite the fact that they were also ruining his ability to sleep.

"Gute Nacht!" Ludwig replied and turned off the bedside light. As he tried to sleep, he could hear Feli toss and turn and, as he turned to see if Feli was all right, there was movement under Feli's blankets and then he tossed the sleeping pants out of the bed, finally unable to stand them. Then Feli finally settled down and, despite the situation, managed to drift off.

Ludwig turned back and gave a sigh. It was going to be a long night!

* * *

It was late next morning and both Ludwig and Feli was still asleep. Feli was naturally a late riser and Ludwig? Well, he had not managed to fall asleep until the small hours of the morning and was exhausted but he soon woke up when the bedroom door burst open and hit the wall, causing Feli to scream in fright and fall out of bed and Ludwig sat upright in his.

"Hello, Bro-ha! Kesesese!" came a voice Ludwig had last heard on the phone from Canada. "Happy to see the Awesome Me!" Ludwig groaned. Gilbert was not due back for a week, what was he doing here?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes Gilbert!  
> And I would like to thank Yui Cheshire for the help with my crappy Google Translate German.


	4. Love Is Blind Pt4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feli gets some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I know about Echolocation, I got from the internet. I don't know how accurate I got it.

 

** _**Love Is Blind pt 4** _ **

Ludwig stared at his older, white-haired brother for a dazed moment, his mind struggling to reach a fully awake state while Gilbert looked round at the naked Italian in a heap on the floor.

"Whoa, bruder!" he smirked, his red/pink eyes glimmering with mischief. "Finally getting some action!" Feliciano gave an 'eeek' of embarrassment and blindly scrabbled about to find the bed again. When his hand found it, he dove, red-faced, back into it and hid beneath the duvet.

"Why is he in a different bed, Luddy! You need pointers on what to do with a soulmate?" a pillow, thrown from Ludwig's direction, hit Gil right in the face.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, GIL!" Ludwig shouted. "GET OUT!" What was he doing here? He was supposed to be away for another week.

"Ja, okay," Gil replied, not at all bothered at getting a face full of pillow. "I'll be downstairs, waiting. Don't be long, I've got awesome news!" He closed the door behind him.

"He's gone, Feliciano," Ludwig said. "You can come out now!" Feliciano's face came from under the duvet, still red from embarrassment and cocooned the duvet around himself as he wished he had kept the sleeping pants on. He had been unable to sleep in them, being used to wearing nothing so he discarded them when he thought Ludwig was asleep but he had never expected to be rudely awakened from his sleep by the sound of a door crashing open and a loud German calling himself awesome, sending him sprawling out of bed in all his naked glory and that loud German was waiting downstairs, probably thinking all kinds of things about what happened last night, even though nothing did. How could he go down when the man was still there?!

"Ignore my bruder," Ludwig told him, realising what was bothering Feli. "He's an idiot. He means no harm but there's no filter on his mouth." Feliciano whimpered.

"What will he think happened last night?" he whispered. Ludwig got out of his bed and went to Feli's and put a comforting arm around him.

"He'll think nothing!" he said, adamantly. "Get dressed and I'll go talk to him. When he understands the situation, I'll come get you. Don't worry!" He placed a comforting kiss on Feli's cheek and left the room, still in his sleepwear while Feli took a fortifying breath and got out of bed, went to the chest of drawers that he had memorised the way to and began pulling out clothes.

* * *

An irritated Ludwig marched down the stairs, very upset with his brother. Feli had not needed that embarrassing shock and Gil was going to realise that his brother was very upset with his behaviour. As he approached his sitting room, he could hear voices, speaking. One was too quiet for him to make out but his brother's was loud and clear.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Birdie! I always wake Bruder up like that!" (Quiet muttering)

"Well, no, not when he's had his soulmate in his room." (More muttering)

"You really think he'll be mad?" Ludwig flung the door open.

"Try furious, bruder!" he fumed. "Do you have any idea what you've done? I only brought Feli here yesterday and our relationship is far from established yet. Do you have any idea how embarrassed he feels about that little scene upstairs!" Gil's pale skin blushed bright pink.

"Sorry, bruder!" he apologised. "I didn't know he was there!"

"And I've warned you about bursting into my room before!"

"I did warn you, Gil," a quiet Canadian voice commented and Ludwig turned to the other person that he had not noticed in the room. The man was blonde with a stray curling strand and had violet eyes. He might have been taller then he appeared as he seemed to hunch down a little with shyness.

"Ah, bruder," Gil said, moving over to the man's side. "You're not the only one who struck awesome gold! I'd like to introduce my soulmate, Matthew Williams! I call him Birdie!" Gilbert put his arm around the blushing Canadian.

"Why?" Ludwig asked. This time, Gil blushed and fidgeted.

"I was part of the mountain rescue helicopter team that was deployed to rescue him," Matthew replied. "Ever since then he's called me Birdie."

"Why did he need rescuing?"

"I kinda got unawesomely stuck on a ledge," Gil replied. "Birdie was flown in on the winch to get me off and our eyes met and our hearts began beating!"

"He'd climbed up to the ledge for a bet," Matthew clarified. "He was absolutely drunk!" Ludwig huffed in exasperation.

"Idiot!"

"Any way, what about your soulmate?" Gil asked. "If you got him here, you must have got round him somehow. You said he was dead set against it!"

"He decided he didn't have a choice but to be with me," Ludwig replied, with a hint of unhappiness. "I told him we would have a trial period and, if it didn't work, he could walk away!" Gilbert was shocked.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I want Feliciano to stay because he wants to," Ludwig said. "I don't want him to feel trapped into staying with me and growing to hate me!" Matthew wondered if this Feliciano knew just what kind of man his soulmate was, to risk his future happiness for that of his soulmate's and Matthew wondered how he could help. Matthew did know of one situation that was, in his opinion, just as difficult, if not harder than Feli and Ludwig's.

"I'm going to fetch Feli down," Ludwig said. "Just be careful what you say when you see him. This is all new and confusing for him." With that word of warning, Ludwig left the room and went back upstairs.

* * *

Feliciano was nervous as Ludwig lead him down the stairs to the guests that were waiting to meet him, one of whom was witness to that embarrassing scene upstairs but Ludwig reassured him that Gil would behave himself and was sorry for what happened but he was still a little anxious. When he was lead into the room, he could detected the other person in the room by the smell of pancakes that they had obviously eaten for breakfast. Gil was easier to detect by scent, despite liking the same food and drink as Ludwig but they wore different aftershave, either that or what Gil was wearing was a gift, possibly from his new soulmate.

"Gilbert, Matthew," he heard Ludwig say. "This is Feliciano Vargas, my soulmate! Feliciano, this is Gilbert, my bruder and his soulmate, Matthew Williams."

"Ciao," Feliciano said, shyly. He heard footsteps come up to him and the smell of pancakes get stronger and felt the person gently take his hand to shake it.

"Nice to meet you, Feliciano," a quiet Canadian voice replied. He sounded nice and his voice had a calming effect on Feli. He hoped that they would be good friends.

"Guten morgen, Feli!" the Germanic voice from before sounded. "Sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm always doing that kind of thing to Luddy because it's fun to wind him up!" Ludwig gave a growl.

"Gilbert!" he warned. Feli gave his arm a squeeze.

"It's okay, Ludwig," he assured him. "Let's just start again, shall we?"

"Good idea!" Matthew declared. "Gil, why don't you and Ludwig take our luggage upstairs while I keep Feliciano company? See if I can convince him you're not the idiot you seem to be!" Feli giggled at that while Gilbert sighed.

"I have a soulmate who fails to recognise my awesomeness," he whined as he went to see to the suitcases.

"You'll be all right?" Ludwig asked Feli.

"Si," he replied. He instinctively knew he could trust Matthew and he was an oasis of calm in a very turbulent time. "You go help your fratello!" And he heard Ludwig leave the room.

"Let's sit down, shall we?" Matthew said, taking Feli's arm and lead him to a sofa and they sat down together.

"So how did you and Ludwig meet?" Matthew asked.

"He became my therapist when my usual one went on maternity leave," Feli replied. "I made the mistake of opening my eyes when I was still at the office and he saw them."

"Why was it that a mistake?" Matthew asked. "You found your soulmate, that could never be a mistake!" Feli's head went down.

"My heart will never beat," he told Matthew. "I thought he would be better off without a mate who could not do that for him." He could hear Matthew hum as if mulling over what Feli had told him.

"I understand why you might feel that way, Feliciano," Matthew commiserated. "But it's not the answer. Nor is this trial period that Ludwig mentioned! Ludwig's heart beats for you, you know that, eh?" Feli nodded.

"Si," he replied.

"So you know that, if you could see Ludwig's eyes, your heart would be beating too, right?" Again Feli nodded.

"Do you think Ludwig doesn't know that as well?" Matthew pointed out. "Despite your heart not beating, Ludwig knows he's your soulmate! Some people are not so lucky!" Feli's head came up.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Matthew considered for a moment whether or not he should tell this story and decided it might help if Feliciano knew that some people had it a little harder.

"I have a younger brother," Matthew replied. "Only by a year. He met his soulmate when he was about three but, by the time our parents realised that, Alfred had been separated from him and they couldn't find him again!"

"You mean that your brother met his soulmate …..." Feli began.

"...But doesn't know who he is or where he is," Matthew completed.

"How do you know it's a he?" Feli asked.

"Alfred was with a boy he called Artie when my Dad found him," Matthew replied. "It was in an airport and Alfred wandered off while we were waiting for our luggage and from that time on, Alfred had an imaginary friend called Artie and his therapist says it's a reaction from being separated from his soulmate. Mom and Dad felt so guilty about it!" As reliant as Feli was on his hearing, he caught a very slight resentful strain in Matthew's voice and figured that Matthew's parents had slightly favoured their younger son over Matthew, possible in compensation the loss of his younger brother's soulmate but he was also sympathetic to his brother's situation.

He also remembered what Ludwig said about no one wanting anyone who's heart beat for someone else. How had it felt for Alfred when everybody was looking for their soulmate and no one looked in his direction, knowing there was no possible way for him to be theirs and he faced a life alone, he must have felt so lonely! And what of his soulmate, facing the same thing, knowing that his soulmate was out there but they had no way of finding them! Matthew wiped away from Feliciano's cheek, the tear he had wept for two lonely people he had never met.

"You and Ludwig are soulmates," Matthew said, adamantly. "Forget about this 'trial period' and forget about beating hearts, that's just fate's way of telling us that we've found each other. Concentrate on getting to know each other and learning to live together! We only get one soulmate, be glad you have yours!" Then Feli heard Gil and Ludwig come back into the room.

"All done!" Gil said. "Shall we go and unpack!" Matthew nodded and got up, leaving behind an Italian with a lot to think about!

* * *

Gil had given Ludwig some advice about how to woo Feliciano which involved doing normal things that couples do, like going on dates and such so Ludwig looked on the internet for a good local Italian restaurant and made a reservation for the next day after he finished work. His one concern was who would look after Feli while he was out for the day and Matthew and Gil volunteered to keep Feli company and take him with them to shop for groceries. Ludwig was not so sure about that but Feli wanted to get out to get used to the locale and, while Gil could act the idiot at times, he promised to watch out for Feli carefully and Matthew seemed responsible and reliable so Ludwig agreed so, while he was at work, Feli went for his first walk in Ludwig's neighbourhood. Gil had wanted to take the car but, hearing that the store was not far, Feli wanted to go on foot so he could begin to memorise the way and eventually be able to make his own way to the store. As they walked the distance, Gil became confused at the sound Feli kept making.

"Why do you say Vee~ all the time, Feli?" he asked. Feli turned his head in the direction.

"It's my echolocation," he replied. "It's like sonar so I can tell what's around me. If I take note of what's on the way to the store, I can eventually find my own way there." Gil was impressed.

"That's awesome!" he exclaimed. "We'll help you learn the way, won't we, Birdie!" Matthew smiled.

"Of course, we will," he promised and Feli smiled as they went on their way, impressing them further with the fact that, not only could he tell there was something close, sometimes he could tell them what it was.

They reached the store and Feli's hands were put on to the handle of the shopping trolley while Matthew held one end so he could stop the trolley if it looked like he was going to accidentally to run into anyone but it was not needed. Gil was throwing in items they needed when Feli asked for pasta ingredients because he wanted to cook for Ludwig one night. Gil looked at Matthew, wondering how Feli could possible cook safely but Matthew just shrugged. He was no longer surprised at what Feli could or could not do.

After going to the check-out, they paid for their groceries and split the bags between them. Gil and Feli carried two while Matthew carried the last one, leaving a hand free to help guide Feli who was already showing signs of knowing some of the landmarks. Another couple of trips and he would be able to make his way alone. Once they reached home and put the groceries away, Matthew helped Feli choose what he would wear on his date while they waited for Ludwig to come home. Feli showered and dressed just as Ludwig arrived home. Ludwig looked up as Feli came down the stairs, holding the bannister, wearing an Armani suit and looking, to Ludwig, very cute.

"You look …. very nice," Ludwig said and winced at the trite compliment but Feli smiled brightly, any way.

"Grazie, Luddy!" he replied, Gil's nick-name for his bruder, falling from his lips unconsciously. Ludwig could not help smiling at this small sign of Feli moving closer to him emotionally but he would not push too far, too soon.

"I'll just shower and change," he said as Feli reached the bottom of the stairs. "Then we can go!"

"Oki doki!" Feli replied and began to move to go into the sitting room but Ludwig took hold of his arm as he passed.

"I mean it, Feli," he said. "You do look nice!" And he kissed Feli on the side of his forehead before he made his way up the stairs. Feli touched where Ludwig had kissed and gave another small smile then went into the sitting room to wait for him.

Ludwig was ready after a half an hour and had dressed in his best. Even if Feli could not see it, Ludwig felt he should make the effort as Feli had and when he walked into the room, Matthew whispered to Feli what his soul mate look like.

"Matthew said you look very nice too, Ludwig," Feli said, standing up and Ludwig came up to him and Feli put his hand on Ludwig's arm. He could smell Ludwig's aftershave and feel the fine quality of Ludwig's suit under his fingers and felt that Matthew was right, Ludwig must look very nice.

With a little ribbing from Gilbert and Matthew wishing them luck for a nice time, Ludwig and Feli left the house for their very first date.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll hear more about Alfred's story in another part of the Heartbeat series. You'll also hear about Matthew and Gilbert's first meeting and Lovino's story too.


	5. Love Is Blind Pt5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feli gets a shock on their date.

 

** _**Love Is Blind Pt 5** _ **

Ludwig was nervous as he drove toward the restaurant, praying that things went well tonight as he began his courtship of Feliciano. Apart from Feli's hang-up about his heart, there was a lot about Feli that Ludwig was drawn to. Feli was a very warm and caring person who loved his family and would make a wonderful partner if Ludwig could charm him permanently into his life which was why this date had to go off without a hitch. Needless to say, they hit the first bump in the road as Ludwig pulled into the restaurant car park. Because they had driven, Feliciano had no idea where they were.

"Which restaurant are we going to, Ludwig?" he asked.

"The  _ Cielo Italiano _ ," Ludwig replied. Feliciano's face lit up!

"Really!" he cried. "That's where Lovino works while he's going through college!" Ludwig stared at the restaurant across from them. Lovino works there. Ludwig was about to take Feli on a date in a restaurant where his soulmate's foul-mouthed older brother worked! Scheiße!

Well, it was too late to find another restaurant, however tempting that might be, so he got out of the car and went to Feli's door to lead him to the restaurant. As they stepped inside, they were met by the maître d' who showed them to their table and they sat down, Ludwig praying Fate would be kind enough to ensure that Lovino was not at work tonight and would not be their waiter. But you know, I know, Ludwig knows, EVERYBODY knows that Fate is a total, TOTAL bitch!

"Well, if it isn't the Potato Bastard," Lovino greeted, giving Ludwig a menu and providing Feli with the one in Braille he had had made for whenever Feli came in to eat. "I thought I saw your name among the reservations. Good luck, jerk! I'm your waiter for this evening!" Ludwig's groan was drowned out by Feliciano's happy cry.

"Lovi!" he squealed. "You're working tonight!"

"Yeah!" Lovino replied. "Marcello called in sick! How are you doing, idiota?"

"I'm fine!" Feliciano replied. "Ludwig brought me out to eat tonight!"

"Least he could do!" Lovino declared. "I know what Fratello drinks, Potato Bastard, what do you drink?" Ludwig would give anything for a beer right now but he did not want to give Lovino any reason to pour more scorn on him.

"Whatever Feliciano is drinking will be fine," he replied. Lovino snorted and left. Ludwig sighed. This was not the best start to the date but hopefully it would get better. Lovino returned with their drinks, two glasses of Pinot Grigio while Ludwig perused his menu as Feli ran his fingers over his.

"I'll have Bucatini all'Amatriciana, Lovi," Feliciano said, holding up his menu while Ludwig continued to peruse his menu.

"And what are you ordering, Potato Bastard?" Lovino groused. Ludwig decided to order Spaghetti Bolognese and Lovino grabbed his menu from his hand and went to give the orders to the kitchen.

"I see your brother's warming up to me," Ludwig said, drily. Feli cocked his head.

"He doesn't really mean it, you know," he replied. "He just finds it hard to trust people but he'll come round, you'll see!" Ludwig was not about to hold his breath, the older Vargas brother seemed determined to dislike him. He understood that Lovino was just worried about his brother but it was very irritating.

"He's been very protective of me since I went blind," Feliciano continued. "Nonno had to get him to back off a little so I could learn to do things on my own. Once he see you won't hurt me, he'll settle down and accept you. He's just like that because he loves me!"

"He calls you an idiot!"

"And he calls everyone else a bastard," Feliciano defended his fratello. "He's just hostile because he doesn't want people to get close to him. It makes me sad sometimes!"

"Does he have any friends?" Ludwig asked. Feliciano seemed to think for a moment.

"There's one guy he's talked about lately," he replied. "Some guy called Antonio, I think." Ludwig said nothing but looked in the direction of Lovino who had been joined by a man with dark hair and green eyes.

* * *

"What are you doing here, you jerk?" Lovino demanded as he turned to see his soulmate behind him. "I thought you were in Canada with your idiota friends!" Antonio smiled at Lovino.

"Gil found his soul mate," he replied. "So he cut his holiday short. Francis found someone's wife to seduce and I didn't want to get involved in that so I came home to be with you." And he came in close for a kiss but Lovino put his hand on Antonio's face and pushed him away.

"I'm at work!" he huffed. "And Feli's here with his soulmate!"

"And I want to spend time with mine," Antonio pouted. "We should be together now. When are you going to tell Feli about me? If he's found his soul mate now, he shouldn't react too badly!"

"They might not stay together," Lovino groused. "Stupid Potato Bastard is letting Feli have a trial period because of his stupid hang-up about his heart. Feli could still walk away from it!" Antonio was surprised that anyone would give their soulmate a chance to slip through their fingers.

"I wouldn't let you get away from me so easily," he purred. "The moment my heart started beating, you were mine!" Lovino snorted.

"I'm beginning to think my fratello is the lucky one!" he commented. "I'm going to see if their meals are ready. Try not to make the place look untidy while I'm gone!" Antonio pouted as Lovino walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face. He loved to test his soulmate's resolve because Lovino knew he was hard to live with but, so far, Antonio had not run for the hills

Maybe Fate did know what she was doing!

* * *

As Ludwig and Feliciano talked about their lives and families, Ludwig was falling more and more for his reluctant soulmate and Feli was not immune either. He began to build a picture of Ludwig as a serious-minded man who liked a neat and tidy home, loved dogs and enjoyed baking as well, mostly cakes and sweets. Despite the way Ludwig reacted to Gilbert's invasion of his bedroom, Feli felt that the Beilschmidt brothers were close, rather like Lovino and himself.

He could see a life with this man, even yearned for it, if he was honest. He wanted to be with his soulmate like everyone else and he wondered if Matthew was right, that the fact that his heart would never beat was unimportant, just a signal to say 'this is the one you'll be spending your life with' in which case, only one of them needed to feel it. Maybe he should forgo this 'trial period' and take a chance that he and Ludwig could work, that they could be happy together. He wanted to but he had live with this situation for so long it was hard to let go and he did not know what to do.

Lovino came to the table with their meals, warning Feliciano that the plate was hot and just putting Ludwig's meal down without a word. Feli thanked his brother and put his hands on either side and brought them in until he found the cutlery and then he began to eat and Ludwig joined him. Italian food was something Ludwig had not eaten very often, if at all, and he was apprehensive which was why he ordered something he had heard of. He found it awkward to pick up the spaghetti but eventually twirled some of it round his fork and brought it up to his mouth. As the taste hit his taste-buds, he savoured the taste of the sauce and decided that this was something he could get used to. Feli could not see Ludwig's reaction to his food but he could hear his groan of pleasure at the taste and smiled.

"How do you like your food?" he asked. Ludwig swallowed his mouth full of food.

"Delicious!" he replied and Feliciano smiled even wider.

"I got ingredients from the store so I can make pasta dishes," he said. "I want to make dinner for us some time." Ludwig looked at Feli.

"You can cook!" he was surprised. He would have thought that Feli's lack of sight would have made cooking a dangerous pastime. Feliciano just smiled. Everyone was surprised when they discovered that he cooked.

"The oven will need markings so I know which knob operates what and the temperature levels," he replied. "And I need to learn where you keep everything but when that's done, I'll be fine!" Ludwig made a note to ask for Romulus's help to set up the house to make things easier for Feli.

"You amaze me, Feli," he said, honestly and Feli blushed. People might think Feliciano was helpless but he was incredibly capable, able to do many things on his own that many sighted people would think beyond Feli's ability to do. "I'm astounded by what you're able to do. You should be very proud of yourself!" Feli blushed further and Ludwig was captivated. With his beautiful, bright amber eyes, Feli was just adorable. Why did he ever offer that trial period!

Lovino came back to their table when they finished their food, giving them the dessert menus (Feli's in Braille again) and took out his order pad.

"What do you want, Potato Bastard?" he groused. "We don't do strudel!" Normally, Ludwig would report such rudeness to the management but Feli would be upset if Lovino got into trouble with his bosses and Ludwig suspected that the little Scheiße knew it but he had no choice but to keep quiet and he read the menu.

"I'll just have some chocolate gelato, fratello," Feli chirped, distracting Lovino as he wrote Feli's order down on his pad while Ludwig made his selection.

"I'll have the Tiramisu," Ludwig said, wanting Lovino to leave so he could have more time with Feli without any more snotty comments. Lovino's pen scratched on the pad as he made a note of Ludwig's selection. He took the menus, picked up the empty plates and went into the kitchen while Feli got out of his chair.

"Feli?" Ludwig asked.

"I just need the rest room," Feli replied. "It's all right. I know the way!" And he headed for the rest room, Vee~ ing his way there while Ludwig thought about going with Feli but thought Feli would be uncomfortable with his presence this soon in their relationship so he decided to just wait for him to return.

* * *

Knowing where the toilets cubicles and the wash basins were, due to many visits and help from his brother, Feli had no problem moving about the rest room. He used the toilet and washed his hands, thinking about his soulmate in the dining area. Ludwig really seemed to want him to be in his life and not put off by his unbeating heart, bravely taking a chance on an uncertain future with him, a truly brave soul. Feli took a deep breath and decided that he would be brave as well. He would go back into the dining area and tell Ludwig to forget the trial period. Feli would accept being his soulmate and they would face the future together, come what may. The decision seemed to take a weight off Feli's shoulders and he left the rest room with a light heart and, as he left to return to Ludwig, he heard his fratello's voice. He was about to call out to him when he heard another voice. It sounded like someone in their twenties and Spanish.

"Come on, Lovi!" the voice whined. "We should tell him, then we don't have to hide it any more."

"For the last time, no!" he heard his brother say. "Not until things are more settled with the Potato Bastard!" Feli cocked his head in confusion. Was that him they were talking about? And tell him what?

"Feliciano has to know!" the Spaniard replied, adamantly. "And, you never know, it might encourage him to make a decision. I just want us to be together, Lovi!" Feli was beginning to suspect what they were talking about.

"I'm not accepting that bastard until I'm sure Feli's safe with him," Lovino said. "I'm sorry, Toni but I want my fratellino  _ _ (little brother _ _ _ )  _ safe and settled before I can think about us."  _ Toni! As in 'Antonio'!  _ Feli began to breathe rapidly as he became more and more convinced that his suspicion was correct.

"I know!" the Spaniard replied, resignedly. "I just want my soulmate by my side, where you belong!" There! It was confirmed and Feli did not move for a moment, he was in too much shock! His older fratello had found his soulmate and kept it from him. Despite being sighted, Lovino and Antonio moved away without seeing that Feli was even there and finally Feli was able to move though he was distracted and collided with several chairs and people, apologising but he lost his bearings and was confused as to where he was. He was on the verge of panicking when he heard Ludwig's voice.

"Feli, are you all right?"

Ludwig had looked round to see Feli in the centre of the dinning area with a look of panic on his face as if he did not know which way to go and went to him. Feliciano turned toward Ludwig's voice and reached out his hand. He felt it being taken in a warm, firm one and Ludwig took his arm, leading back to the table and his chair. Ludwig could see that, for some reason, Feli was in a state of shock. What had happened in the rest room? Had someone upset Feli or done something ….. inappropriate?

"Feli, what's wrong?" he asked, gently. Feli's reply was quiet but Ludwig caught it.

"Lovino's found his soulmate!"

Ludwig looked over at Lovino who was bringing their dessert over to their table and cursed the older brother, silently in his head. How Feli had found out, Ludwig had no idea but Feli was clearly taking it badly as a tear crawled down Feli's cheek.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops! Should have told him, Lovi!


	6. Love Is Blind Pt6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unexpected.

 

** _**Love Is Blind Pt 6** _ **

As Lovino approached the table, he knew immediately that something was wrong. Feliciano was pale and tearful as Ludwig was leaning toward him and he naturally jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"What have you done to my fratello, you bastard?" he stormed, banging the dessert dishes down on the table. Feliciano turned toward the sound of Lovino's voice and the shocked look turned to one of anger.

"What did HE do!" he said with a quiet hiss and then his voice got louder. "WHAT DID  _ HE _ DO!" Lovino stepped back in surprise at the anger in his younger brother's voice, Feli had never raised his voice to him before.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU'D FOUND YOUR SOULMATE?" he cried and everyone in the restaurant turned at the sound of the altercation. Lovino was pale and Ludwig decided that this was not the place for this discussion and he went to Feliciano's side and pulled the distraught Italian into his arms.

"I think we should take this somewhere else, liebling," he suggested, not wanting to give everyone else a show with their dinner. He looked at Lovino who nodded guiltily and showed them the way to the restaurant staff room where Ludwig and Feliciano sat down on the couch with Feli put his head on Ludwig's shoulder, sobbing. Antonio, hearing Feliciano's outburst in the dining area, had followed them in as this concerned him too and Lovino desperately tried to get Feliciano to listen to him.

"Fratello!" he begged. "I'm sorry! I was afraid to tell you about Antonio! I was afraid it would upset you and …. and ….." Ludwig had never heard Lovino sound so sorry and apologetic or to speak so brokenly.

"I wouldn't try to kill myself again," Feliciano sobbed. Lovino knelt down, putting his hands on Feliciano's knee like a child pleading that he had not done the naughty deed he was about to be punished for.

"I was too scared to take that risk!" he cried. "Do you know what it was like when I came home to find you with a knife to your wrist, Feli! I was so scared if I told you, you might do it again and this time, I wouldn't be there to save you!" Tears now fell from Lovino's eyes and he put his head down on Feli's knee on top of his hands.

"I don't want to lose you, fratello!" he whispered. Feli's hands fell down to entangle his fingers in Lovino's hair. He knew he had scared his family with his suicide attempt but he never realised just how badly Lovino had been affected by it all.

"I'm sorry, fratello," Feli whispered and Lovino got up and hugged his little brother. "I didn't realise what finding me like that did to you. I know you've always blamed yourself for my blindness, I should have realised that you might blame yourself for my suicide attempt as well. I'm sorry, fratello!"

"Your blindness IS my fault!" Lovino wept. "It was my idea to climb the trees you fell from!"

"I could have said no," Feli replied. "I wanted to climb them as much as you. You have to stop blaming yourself for that, Lovi! I'm fine now so stop!" Lovino let go of Feli and stood up, wiping his eyes.

"I really am sorry that I didn't tell you about Antonio," he insisted. Feliciano turned his head toward the door.

"Will you introduce me to your soulmate?" Ludwig looked up to see the dark-haired man he had seen earlier. The man in question looked surprised.

"How did you know I was here?" Antonio asked. Feli smiled, softly.

"I heard you and Lovi talking earlier and smelt your cologne," he replied. "I can smell it now! Ciao, I'm Feliciano Vargas!" Feli held out his hand and Antonio came forward to shake it."

"Hola!" he said. "I'm Antonio Carriedo! I've wanted you to know about me for a long time and it's nice to finally meet you!" He turned to Ludwig.

"Hola!" Ludwig took his hand and shook it.

"Guten tag!" Ludwig replied. "I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt, Feliciano's soulmate! Pleased to meet you!"

"Oh, you're Gilbert's brother!" Antonio exclaimed. "I was in Canada with him recently! You know he found his soulmate?"

"Ja," Ludwig replied. "and how they found each other while Gilbert was stuck, drunk, half-way up a mountain!" There was a giggle from Feliciano which was a welcome sound to Ludwig. Antonio looked rather sheepish.

"Si!" he said. "Me, Gilbert and Francis were all drunk. We tried to stop him but you know Gilbert!"

"Ja!" Ludwig answered. "Unfortunately, I do! Both Gilbert and Matthew are at home, right now! Matthew seems like a good person, maybe he can reign Gil in a little!"

"Perhaps!" Antonio agreed. Feliciano was leaning against Ludwig again and he looked a little weary.

"I think, perhaps, I should take Feliciano home," Ludwig said. "This has been trying for him so I'll just pay the bill and take him home to rest." Lovino looked like he was going to argue but took one look at Feliciano's tired face and just nodded. After paying for their meal, Ludwig put Feliciano in the car, glad that he had not drunk more than a few sips of the wine he had ordered (he did not really like it!) and with Lovino saying he would drop by to see how Feliciano was the next day, Ludwig pulled out of the restaurant car park and made their way home.

* * *

Feli had nodded off on the way home and, when they reached the house, Ludwig gently carried him from the car to the house where Matthew waited, holding the door open for them.

"How did your date go?" he asked. Ludwig gave a wry smile.

"Not exactly how I planned," he replied, shifting Feliciano in his arms. Feli moved and gave a quiet murmur then settled his head back on to Ludwig's shoulder. "I better put him to bed, he's had an emotional night!" Matthew nodded as Ludwig carried Feli up to their room.

Ludwig kicked the bedroom door open, carried Feli in and kicked it shut again. It was then that he realised that he had a problem. He could not leave Feli to sleep in his suit so he had to undress his unconscious soulmate. He put Feli's feet back on the floor and held him upright as he began to slide the jacket from Feli's shoulders. Feli mumbled and shifted his head position on Ludwig's shoulder as the jacket was removed and deposited on a nearby chair, after which Ludwig went to work on Feli's tie and then his shirt.

Feli's eyes fluttered open as he felt Ludwig unbuttoning his shirt. He knew that Ludwig was just trying to put him to bed, Luddy would never do anything inappropriate but this was a good time to make obvious his decision about them and he reached up on his toes, put his hands on either side of Ludwig's face and planted his lips on Ludwig's.

Ludwig was taken by surprise when his soulmate woke up and kissed him. Then Feli's arms came up and wrapped around his neck and, for a moment, Ludwig was lost in the kiss but then the therapist in him asserted itself as he believed that Feli's feelings were influenced by earlier. He broke the kiss and held Feli back.

"Luddy!" Feli whined.

"I don't think you're in the right frame of mind for this, Feli," Ludwig said. "You're tired and upset! I think you should sleep and think about this in the morning when things are clearer!"

"We're soulmates, Luddy," Feli insisted, still trying to kiss Ludwig. "I was stupid! Matthew was right, I don't need a heartbeat to know we should be together. Please!" Ludwig was tempted to give in to Feli but he would never know if it was the emotional upheaval talking.

"Sleep tonight, Feli!" he ordered. "If you feel the same tomorrow, we'll talk about it but for now, you've had a rough night so it's best that you get some sleep!" Feli took it as rejection and he did not take it well. Finally, after accepting life with Ludwig, Ludwig seemed to be pushing him away.

"You don't want me!" he sobbed. "Why would you? Who wants a blind man who's heart never beats?" Damn! thought Ludwig. He taken a step backwards with Feli and he hugged the distraught Italian to him.

"Of course I want you, Feliciano," he reassured him. "I would like nothing more than to take you to bed but, Feli, you're upset and not thinking straight right now. Please give yourself time to recover from tonight!" Feli still looked upset and Ludwig made a compromise. After helping Feli out of the rest of his clothes but leaving him in his underwear, he put Feli in his bed and, after changing his own clothes, he joined him.

He pulled Feli against him, his chest against Feli's back and held him. This was not what he had in mind when he imagined their first time in bed together but Feli needed him to be the strong one right now and that was what he would be.

Feli succumbed to exhaustion once more and, despite the circumstances, Ludwig soon followed him into sweet oblivion.

* * *

Feli slowly awoke but he was a little disorientated. This did not feel like the bed he had slept in before and he was in his underwear. He must have been tired if he managed to sleep in any clothing and it was then he realised he was not alone. He could feel a warm body pressed up against his back, the weight of an arm over his waist and the scent tickling his nose told him it was Ludwig. He was in Ludwig's bed! The previous evening's events came back to him and he groaned. Had he really thrown himself at Ludwig? Yes, he had finally accepted everything but to just rush in like that! He was thankful that Ludwig resisted his overtures, otherwise things would have been very awkward this morning. Wait! Things were very awkward! How could he face Ludwig after his behaviour last night! Feli groaned and pulled the duvet over his head in an attempt to disappear before Ludwig woke up.

Ludwig was already awake and had been for some while, waiting for Feli to wake up and he knew when he heard Feli groan that his little Italian had remembered what happened last night. Ludwig's arm tightened around Feli and hugged him to his chest.

"Guten Morgen!" he said. Feli just mumbled and tried to wiggle down into depths of the bed but Ludwig pulled him back up above the covers, knowing that he was just embarrassed about what happened last night.

"Nein, you don't!" Ludwig said, holding Feli close to him. "We have to talk about last night!"

"Do we have to?" Feli whined. "I can't believe what I did last night! How could I have done that?"

"You had a shock," Ludwig replied. "I did not expect you to be yourself after that but I want to know! What was Matthew right about?" Feli blushed.

"He said our hearts start beating just to let us know we've found each other," he said. "So only one of us needs to feel it." Ludwig turned Feli so he could see his face.

"I feel it!" he replied with conviction in his voice.

"I know!" Feli whispered. "I … I decided last night that ….." He fell silent.

"What did you decide, Feli?" Ludwig asked, cupping Feli's cheek. Feli took a deep breath to fortify himself.

"I decided I don't want to have the trial period," he replied, quickly before he could lose his nerve. "I want a future with you, my soulmate! Whatever might happen in the future, I'll face it with you!" He felt Ludwig's thumb rubbing against his cheek.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Feli could not speak any further so he just nodded, Ludwig's beating heart sped up at what Feli had said. His soulmate was accepting him and their life together. Ludwig had a lot to thank Matthew for as his advice had lead Feli to this decision and his older bruder might be a pain at times but Ludwig was glad Gil had come home, bringing his soulmate with him because it had brought Ludwig and Feli together at last.

Feli felt Ludwig shift and then he felt warm firm lips touch his in a gentle kiss. The lips retreated and then returned in a firmer kiss and he felt Ludwig's weight come over him as he was rolled on to his back and he brought his arms up to wrap round Ludwig's neck as the kisses grew more passionate. __This is it!__ Feli thought. __What I've denied myself for so long! At long last, me and Ludwig will …__

The bedroom door crashed open and killed the moment.

"Hey, Bro-ah!" Gilbert stood in the doorway. "I need your phone charger, I left mine in Canada." Then he saw Feliciano and Ludwig in the same bed with Ludwig over Feli.

"Now you've got the right idea, bruder!" he smirked and quickly ducked out of the room, closing the door behind him just before Ludwig's alarm clock smashed into it. __Oops!__ He thought as he went downstairs to the kitchen where Matthew was making pancakes.

"Did you get it?" he asked.

"Nein," Gil replied. "But I certainly stopped my bruder from getting it!"

* * *

Breakfast was awkward. Feli had a permanent blush and refused to look up while Ludwig was glowering at his older bruder who was subdued after getting a scolding off Matthew for bursting into Ludwig's bedroom without knocking _again_ and poor Matthew was stuck in the middle of the awkward atmosphere.  Ludwig had no patients, as it was his day off, and he would have liked to get Feli out for the day but Lovino was coming and Ludwig felt that the two brothers need to talk and clear the air. After what he heard last night, he thought that Lovino could do with a little therapy as well but he was not about to suggest that to the bad-tempered Italian otherwise Ludwig would be the one needing therapy.

"Would you like any more pancakes, Feli?" Matthew asked just to fill the awkward silence. Feli did not reply and just shook his head without looking up. Ludwig glared at his bruder again.....Saved by the bell! The doorbell that was as its chimes rang through the house and Ludwig went to answer it. A disgruntled Lovino stood on the doorstep.

"Hey, Potato Bastard," was the charming greeting. "I came to see my fratello, is he about?"

"Ja," Ludwig replied, stepping back to let the grumpy Italian enter, glad of his presence for a change. "He's in the kitchen, finishing breakfast." Lovino walked past Ludwig and into the kitchen.

"Hey, fratello," he said as he walked into the room. Feli's head finally came up and smiled, a little too broadly, glad for something to distract him from the embarrassing situation he was stuck in.

"Ciao, Lovino," he chirped. "Lovino, this is Ludwig's fratello, Gilbert!" Gilbert gave a cocky wave while Lovino muttered, 'Great! Another potato bastard'. "And this is his soulmate, Matthew Williams from Canada!" Matthew smiled, still chewing on the bite of pancake he had just taken.

"Canada?" Lovino asked. "Aren't you all maple bastards there?" Matthew choked on his pancake.

"Let's go somewhere to talk, Lovi," Feli decided to get Lovino out of the way before he killed anyone with shock. "Ludwig, can we use the front room?" Lovino look round to see that Ludwig was stood behind him.

"Ja," Ludwig replied and glared at his bruder again. "I'll see to it that you're NOT disturbed!" Gil put his head down and dug into what remained of his breakfast. Feli stood up from the table and followed the smell of tomatoes that hung around Lovino.

"This way, fratello!"

* * *

"What was going on in there?" Lovino asked after the door shut behind them. Feli knew his way to the couch now and sat down and Lovi followed him.

"What do you mean?" Feli asked, hoping that Lovino would not push the issue. Some hope!

"You couldn't get out of the room fast enough," Lovino had picked up on that and the awkward atmosphere between the group. "So what's happen?" Feli went red.

"Something happened this morning and everyone's very embarrassed about it," Feli admitted.

"What did the Potato Bastard do?" Lovino growled, ready to go and confront the German for whatever he had done wrong.

"Nothing!" Feli exclaimed. "You always think he's done something to me!"

"I'm just worried about you, fratello!" Lovino replied. "I don't know what this man is like! He could be violent and cruel for all I know and, with your blindness, you'd be helpless against him if he struck out at you!"

"Well, you don't have to worry any more, Lovi." Feli reassured him. "Ludwig's never been anything but nice to me, fratello. He's a good person, believe me!"

"If you say so!" Lovino muttered.

"I do say so!" Feli replied. "When I said I had no choice but to be his soulmate, he gave me a choice when he could have just agreed and make me be his soulmate when I wasn't ready. He's given me time to accept all this. I could have walked away and left him and he knew that but he took that risk, just so I could be happy in my eventual choice! Who but a good person would do all that?"

"What do you mean 'you could have walked away'?" his brother asked.

"I'm staying with Luddy!" Feli announced. "No more trial period, no more running away from Fate! Luddy's my soulmate, the one I'm destined to spend my life with and that's what I'm going to do! I'm finally moving on with my life and that's what you need to do too!"

"Eh!" Lovino was confused. "I've accepted my soulmate!"

"But held yourself back because of me!" Feli declared. "You still blame yourself because of the accident that made me go blind! Maybe you did suggest we climb those trees but I didn't say no, I didn't even try to say no. The decision was mine! And I was the one who believed I had no future with a soulmate and became depressed and suicidal. That was me, not you but you took on responsibility for that too so you hid an important part of your life from me because you were afraid it would make me suicidal again but I was being stupid. All those other people I went to the Blind School with have got on with their lives while I stood still and you ended up standing still with me. Well, not any more!" Feli felt for Lovino's hands and grabbed hold of them.

"Go to Antonio!" he ordered. "Go make a life with your soulmate and I'll make a life with mine. If you feel you have to make anything up to me, then do it by living your own life and being happy!" Lovino looked at his brother for a moment, thinking how far he had come from shutting himself off from the world. Maybe the Potato Bastard was good for his fratello after all.

"I wish you every happiness, fratello," Lovino said and kissed his brother on the forehead. "Although I'll still hunt the Potato Bastard down if he hurts you!" Feli chuckled.

"Go on!" he said. "I'm sure Antonio's waiting for you!" Lovino pulled his hands from Feli's grip.

"I see you later, fratello," he promised. "Arrivederci!" He got up and left. Feli sat there for a moment, smiling now that he had sent Lovi to live his own life. Things would be better for everyone now.

"Feli!" Ludwig's voice came from the door. "I heard Lovino leave, are you all right?" Feli turned toward Ludwig's voice.

"Si, Luddy," he replied. "Things have never been better!" The couch shifted as Ludwig sat down beside his soulmate and Feli felt Ludwig's arm slide across his shoulders and pull him in close.

"Gil and Matthew have gone out," Ludwig told him. "Matthew thought it would be a good idea before mein bruder could cause any more embarrassment." Feli smiled.

"He doesn't mean any harm," he replied, cuddling against his soulmate. He felt Ludwig's hand lift his head by his chin, his lips coming down on Feli's and holding him against him and Feli relished the contact, considering himself lucky in his soulmate. A good man, like he had told Lovino, who considered Feli's wishes above his own. An unselfish, brave soul who's touch filled Feli with warmth and love, shining like the sun. He could see it in his mind, a shining golden light that shone into every part of Feli's being.

_ _ Ba-bump, ba-bump! _ _

Both froze as they felt it. Feli almost fainted with the shock as his heart pounded in his chest while Ludwig put his hand over Feli's heart, just to be sure of what he felt. The heartbeat sped up, first with shock and then with excitement and Ludwig looked up at the stunned look on Feli's face.

"How …..?" Ludwig was lost for words as he continued to feel Feli's heart beneath his hand.

"I don't know!" Feli exclaimed and then he wrapped his arms around Ludwig and hugged him close. "My heart's beating, Luddy! I can't believe it! My heart's beating without seeing your eyes! It's a miracle!"

"Yes, it is!" Ludwig agreed, hugging Feli back. "Mein Gott, How did this happen? What were you thinking of when I kissed you, Feli?"

"About how lucky I was," Feli admitted. "To have someone like you as a soulmate and …... Ludwig! I was thinking about your soul! I was thinking about what it looked like! I even thought I could see it!"

"You don't need eyes to see someone's soul!" Ludwig muttered. Feli gasped.

"That's what Miss Elizaveta said," he said. Ludwig nodded.

"She said that to me too," he told Feli. "It looks like she was right!" Feli's eyes filled with tears.

"I've been fighting my destiny for so long," he said. "And my heart was going to beat after all. I wasted so much time!" Ludwig picked Feli up, bride-style.

"Then let's not waste any more," he replied and carried Feli up to their room.

* * *

Gilbert and Matthew returned to find the living room empty and Gilbert immediately ran up the stairs with Matthew yelling after him not to just burst into Ludwig's room but Gil did not listen. He grabbed the doorknob, turned it and …..

…..ran straight into the door! Gil turned the door knob again and pushed. The door did not budge. It seemed his bruder had taken precautions against Gil's intrusions but why?

Gil put his ear against the door to hear what was happening in the room. He frowned, then blushed and decided to leave them to it. And maybe have his own interlude with his own soulmate.

And up in their bedroom, two hearts beat as one!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this one. The next in the series is Lovino's story and it's called The Guilty Heart.


End file.
